loongfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating A Guild
NPC - Guild official You can create or disband a guild here. To create a guild, you will need 10 gold and the creator of the guild must be at least level 20 or higher. To disband a guild, the guild must have Zero Members apart from the guild leader and the guild can not be at war. Disbanding a guild does not cost anything, but any guild funds will be lost, so you need to consider carefully before making the decision to disband. NPC - Guild Administrator I am the guild administrator, you can come to me for dialy guild affairs. Members can choose to take part in different guild affairs according to their positions. Inluding: The Guild Master and Deputy Guild Master can release Guild affairs to me. All guild members can accept the guild experience quests from me to get experience and guild contribution. The Collect Resource Quest can increase the guild funds and obtain guild contribution. Maintainance quests can increase the guild stability and contribution. All members with differnet positions can deal with guild affairs to help the development of the guild and to obtain relevant experience and rewards. You should join a guild, it's quite handy. NPC - Liu Xiatuo There are different guild skills which can help its members to train faster, however the guild skill need to be researched before it can be used. The Guild Master, Vice Guild Masters and the Master of Qing Long Tang are able to choose the skill to research in the Guild Interface, and once the skill is chosen, it will auto consume some Guild Funds and Guild Materials every hour. Once the research schedule is full the skill will upgrade to next level. Members of Qing Long Tang are allowed to hand in Ancient Scroll to speed up the research schedule. The level of guild skill is limited by the level of Guild Academy, and the speed of researching is effected by the Guild Security, and you need to make the members of the Bai Hu Tang to keep the Guild Security. All guild member can spend money or guild contribution to learn the guild skill, the guild contribution can be obtained from the guild quest. Please come to me if you have any question about the guild. If you've reached Level 30, and you are in a guild too, you can accept many quests in the guild. Besides the Tradig Quest, you also can accept the Material-Collecting Quest, Security-Quarding Quest and Guild Cultivation Quest. To accept the Trading Quest, you need to be the member of Zhu Que Tang, it can increase the Guild Fund. To accept the Material-Collecting Quest, you need to be the member of Qing Long Tang, it can increase the Guild Material. To accept the Security-Guarding Quest, you need to be the member of Bai Hu Tang, it can increase the Guild Security. To upgrade Guild Level, you need to be the number of Xuan Wu Tang, it can upgrade the guild level to extend the member number limit. All the guild members can accept the Guild Cultivatio Quest, you can obtain experience and Guild contribution. Category:Guild